Fake Ass Friends
Mace and Ace diss all the fake friends that have come across the B. Brothers. Lyrics ''Ace It's the Bitchy Twins and you know we'll out suck you So my name is Ace, and I might cut you Hoe, don't you know? Nigga, understand You can't fuck with me, you fake ass friends Mace Bitch, I hate these fake ass friends, yo, don't fuck with me Oh, that's your friend? (These fake ass friends), he ain't mines Haha, hell no (Acey) 1: Ace Let me tell you 'bout this nigga from around my hood Kept tryin' ya bitch like his balls are so good See, my friends don't like him and I couldn't see why But then he gave me a reason and I made him cry This frog don't croak, baby, best to leave me I'm a bad bitch and this nigga lookin' sleazy Try me, hate me, cut me, thieve me Once you do that life won't be easy Fuck you and the Fellow Kings, too Cause we hate that nigga and we hate you, too Niggas cannot fight, that's sad, boo boo Yeah, he weak as hell, they stole his shoes Niggas act slow, they fucked up, they ain't shit, don't try us Come get whipped, he star struck, you lost bitch, you can't buck So the next time they decide to hop on shit These broke niggas just ain't shit Mace (These fake ass friends) Fuck yeah, shit, you know they is Bitch, that ain't my friend (These fake ass friends) That's your nig', haha Eat ass though, yeah 2: Mace From when I came in the chat, I been felt the tension The niggas with the bitchin', switch-a-roo, gotta mention That's Macey Macey and he's always topping me How the hell he actin' gay and he be actin' like me, uh These niggas tryin' suck E dick, and let Keith fuck, and Jesus take the lead, bitch Straight from out the palace And I'll cut a bitch up if a nig' is invalid Listen bro, where your girl at? Because she settling for less, you a bitch, yeah I'm sayin' that On Instagram niggas rich and tall, leave his ass girl, go and get your doll I get it from Sindella And you ain't gotta tell her, Macey Mace here, big fella How you mad cause you fucked yourself? Y'all dudes better stop tryin', you fake ass friends Mace Bitch, don't fuck with me Oh, that's your friend? (These fake ass friends) Can't be mines, haha Hell no (These fake ass friends) [Outro: Ace & Mace] Fuck you! F-fuck you Fuck you, broke ass bitch '''These fake ass friends' Fuck you, that's your friend Trivia * Mace & Ace call themselves "The Bitchy Twins" as a subtitle to their group, The B. Brothers. * Ace's entire verse is about Esosa who made a poorly-written joke about Jamal being with him at his house, forcing Ro Ro not to want to do anything with him because of his hate for Jamal. After Ro Ro expressed his distaste for this to his friends, Esosa's girlfriend in particular, Esosa became angry with Ro Ro and the two were at it. * The Fellow Kings is the name of Esosa's group chat with his other male friends. * The lyrics, "Yeah, he weak as hell, they stole his shoes," references to how Esosa had his shoes stolen after he called a boy's sister a bitch. * The lyrics, "The niggas with the bitchin', switch-a-roo, gotta mention," is Mace saying that the boys are acting just like girls. * The lyrics, "That's Macey Macey and he's always topping me. How the hell he actin' gay and he be actin' like me, uh," reference how Mace is a top (meaning he is the male in a homosexual relationship) and how he's gay but acts similar to a heterosexual male. * The lyrics, "These niggas tryin' suck E dick, and let Keith fuck, and Jesus take the lead, bitch," references to how the boys' group chat is always on Esosa's dick, they let Keith do and say whatever (letting him fuck), and that in an argument they let Jesus take the lead by having him send paragraphs and they back him up.